dawnoftomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom is a country located in Western Europe which consists of England, Scotland, North Ireland, Ireland, Southern Greenland, and Norway. The country has a population of around 127 million within its borders. The country is known for its historical influence on the world, at one time being the world's largest and richest empire. There have been many famous British artists, playwrights, and musical composers in the past. One such playwright is William Shakespeare. History In 55-54 B.C. the Roman Empire had sailed the English Channel to acquire England and make it part of the empire. British natives such as the Celts fought bravely, sending the Romans back to Gaul. Rome was not successful in her invasions until 43 AD. In 12 The Romans would go onto control most of modern England and Wales, founding many cities that are still here today. One notable example is London. The latin name for Britain was "Britannia". The Romans would go on to progressively abandon the island of Britannia because of their empire falling apart. With the Roman empire gone, the Celts started fighting amongst themselves once again, this time calling in for help from Germanic tribes. These were the Angles, Saxons, and Jutes, who had arrived in the the 5th through 6th centuries AD. However, after the fights the Germanic tribes took over and pushed the celts back to Wales and Cornwall. These Germanic tribes founded their own kingdoms, Kent, Essex, Sussex, Wessex, and in the further the kingdoms of East Anglia, Mercia, and Northumbria. These 7 Germanic kingdoms, which ruled over all of England from about the 6th Century AD to the mid 9th Century AD, were later known as the Anglo-Saxons heptarchy. (TBC) British Territories Over the centuries, Britain has owned many territories across the globe, these are some of the territories that Britain owns in 2100 as of April. *England (2 Sectors) *Scotland (1 Sector) *Wales (1 Sector) *North Ireland, and Ireland (2 Sectors) *British Norway (6 Sectors) *British Greenland (1 Sector) *British France (3 Sectors) *British Raj ( 18 Sectors ) *British Finland (1 Sector) Most of these territories have their own respective flag. Here they are: Military The British Military consists of the Naval Service, the Royal Navy, the Royal Marines, the British Army, the British Air Force, and the Royal Orbital Fleet. The British Armed Forces also has several special forces units, one of the most famous being the Special Air Service, or SAS. The British Armed Forces is managed by the Defense Council of the Ministry Of Defense. The United Kingdom is a member of the Atlantic Treaty Organization, or ATO. Recent conflicts that have ensued is the NSA-ATO War, which the United Kingdom had taken part of on the side of the Confederate States of America, United Southern States of America, and the United States Of Western America. The United Kingdom maintains operations in the orbit of Earth, with the largest space station in orbit currently under its control. The name of this station is the "Frontier", which holds a population of around 300. The space station is self-sustainable, providing its own food, oxygen, water, and other needs such as defense. The "Frontier" also houses many hangars in which the Royal Orbital Fleet is stationed in. The station has a system of defenses, consisting mainly of turrets, but can deploy fighters from the Royal Orbital Fleet, and drones as well. The United Kingdom has also placed defenses on the moon, to protect its orbital interests along with the Royal Orbital Fleet. Royal Orbital Fleet The Royal Orbital Fleet is the official name for the space fleet which the United Kingdom operates to defend its homeland, and accomplish its interests. The fleet is one of the largest and most powerful compared to other nations. The ROF is assisted by the UK's space station, "Frontier" which is the largest station in orbit around Earth. Diplomatic Relations The United Kingdom is a supporter of free trade across the globe, pushing for it in many diplomatic meetings with countries it does not have free trade with. The United Kingdom is a member of the ATO as mentioned previously as well. Relations with the UK are classified into three categories for this chart, Hostile, Nuetral, and Friendly. Being placed in the Hostile category does not necessarily mean that the United Kingdom and the nation in this category are at war, but are at ecalated tensions, were in a war against each other previously, or in general do not have the best relations. (Most of these flags can be found through a search on Google Images, many of these alternate history flags coming from DeviantArt)